An Analysis on Aether
Aether (also known as quintessence, chi, life-force, etc.) is the primordial essence of the cosmos, and serves as the source of all energy in the universe unless otherwise stated. Aether is described as an energy that can only be seen when in a fifth dimensional plane of existence known as the Ethereal Plane, a physical plane that exists between the ones of both matter and energy; or when used in a third dimensional plane of existence by members of an alien species known as Aetherians. Aetherians are a rare alien race that have the ability to tap into Aether. Although there are many speculations as to how a three dimensional species is able to tap into a fifth dimensional energy, there is no definite conclusion drawn by any species. One speculation suggests that they were originally fifth dimensional beings that de-evolved into third-dimensional beings. Another theory that holds more support for it suggests that their bodies naturally learned to absorb and eventually harness Aether, due to Aetis’ core containing the largest amount of Aether in a single location known to Aetherians. Regardless, Aetherians remained the only species known in the universe to be able to manipulate the energy of Aether until the introduction of "metahumans". Anodites, who can manipulate an energy similar to Aether called "mana" in other universes, do not exist in Earth-12011. Aether however is known to exist across the universe, with several species knowing of its powerful and often mystical nature. Some from other species have attempted to harness Aether but few have ever succeeded, and if so only briefly before being consumed by the energy. Even primitive civilizations, such as the human race on Earth, has known about Aether thanks to a recently discovered Aetherian presence on the planet. However, in the present day their primitive technology has yet to re-discover the existence of Aether, as the concept of Aether currently is believed to be myth. The reason that Aether has not been confirmed to exist on Earth is due to isolation from other extraterrestrial civilizations (with the exception of Aetherians) and the simple fact that it is only visible by accessing the fifth dimension. Humans live in three dimensions, and are only able to observe the fourth dimension of time. Some observers of this species suggests that with the advancement of technology in the last two hundred years, that it will be another century before humans develop the necessary technology to re-discover the Aether. It is noted however that Lincoln Maxwell’s contributions at CERN, as well as the discovery of the pentaquark, did advance this initial estimation of a hundred years by thirty years, meaning it’s more likely to be rediscovered in 70 years, presumably in the Gregorian calendar year of 2085 or 2086. Aether exists across the universe, predominantly in living organic beings. The most common theory for its creation was that it was created from the remaining energy brought about by the Big Bang, this energy fused together to form a combination that transcended the third dimension. When observed in the fifth dimension, it is described as existing somewhere within elementary particles known as quarks, thus explaining why the discovery of the pentaquark contributes to the eventual discovery of Aether. Research on the Aether suggests that there is the possibility of the Aether being made of other components, but that they exist on an even higher plane of existence, potentially the sixth or above. Aether is more than the essence of living things, existing in all known elemental, cosmic, and spiritual forces known. The title of “life-force” however has brought about heated discussion as to its role in living beings. It is accepted that the Aether’s existence in elementary particles allow it to energize subatomic particles, which become atoms, molecules, and eventually form macromolecules and cells, which are vital to creating and sustaining a living organism. Once this is established, an important question is how the Aether is connected and related to the existence of the soul. The soul is believed to not be made of Aether, but is able to co-exist with it. When comparing the soul to Aether, one must apply the relevance of each. Aether, although fifth-dimensional, is only relevant to a person’s physical body and its natural or supernatural abilities, including the existence of abilities as shown in the Prototype Saga. The soul, on the other hand, is comprised of a person’s mental, emotional, and spiritual planes of existence. The soul is the unique factor that creates personality, feelings, and allows for an existence following death. When Aether is absorbed from a person completely, it kills the physical body and shuts down the body’s organs. However, removing a soul from a person, although ridding it of a person’s thoughts, experiences, and feelings (a person’s essence), does not kill a person. This explains how Jada Nyuki was able to remove the essence of Rashard, while able to retain function in Rashard’s body for Azrael to take control of, as seen in Snafu: Conclusion. Each living being experiences a different amount of Aether, and different species require a different balance of Aether amounts in order to live. Too little Aether will make the body unable to function and die, while too much Aether will make the body overload to the point of complete destruction. As Azrael has shown, when Aetherians’ physical bodies are destroyed by an overload of Aether, the Aether mutates and combines with the soul in an attempt to resemble a physical body. This apparently electrifies the atoms in an organism’s body, causing them to return to another plane of existence, the Ethereal Plane. This combination of the soul and Aether, as well as their existence in an alternate plane makes them nearly impossible to be killed, as the only way they would be successfully killed is if all of the Aether was stripped away from the soul, allowing it to transcend, and thus causing the organism to die. Aether is the source of all “metahuman” abilities. Aether, when coming into contact with human and Aetherless Aetherian DNA (basically dead DNA until being touched upon by Aether), provides Aether to the DNA allowing it to live. The reaction of human and Aetherian DNA causes an entire persons’ collection of DNA sequences to transmutate, thus provoking a chemical reaction that produces super powered abilities. Because of this, abilities are connected to the physical body, not the soul. This means that Isaiah Sun’s ability of Power Deactivation is connected to Aether, as he is essentially removing the additional Aether from a person, deactivating the Aetherian DNA and rendering them powerless. When this occurs however, the Aether remains transmutated, hence why the removed ability of Reanimation (taken from an unknown “metahuman” off-screen), when absorbed into Isaiah Sun thanks to Jada Nyuki’s ability of magic, as shown in Remember the Dawn, is able to become Isaiah’s second ability. Aether in the form of abilities interacts with the physical world in many different ways, depending on the ability. However, one can come to the conclusion that every ability is regardless a sub-power of Aether Manipulation, as each ability is manipulating Aether in one way or another. A person with Fire Manipulation manipulates Aether to cause the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products. This is possible as everything is comprised of chemical elements that are comprised of chemical substances that are comprised of matter, which is made up of atoms, which are comprised of subatomic particles, which are made up of elementary particles that contain Aether inside them. Regardless of what is known about Aether, there are still mysteries to be solved about this energy, and potentially related energies such as a theorized energy known as Nether. Surely over the course of time, civilizations are learning more about Aether, and eventually humanity will learn of its existence one day.